The insane life of Neru Akita (Formerly Len's Obsession Neru's Love)
by XxX Master of YEN XxX
Summary: Neru is sort of a... Loner, one might call her. She only has three friends. Len Kargona, is one of them. Neru never had very much attraction to Len, on the out side, on the INSIDE, she loves him very much so, but somehow keeps it all together around him. Len... Not so much. He's being watched by the ever popular Miku Hastune. Miku loves Len with deadly force. RnR! Copyright 2013
1. Intro to it all

Hey guys Yen here. Sorry for the delay of chapters. I'll be starting a new story today. It's taken about a week to get it finished and ready for posting. *Sigh* Blink 182 induced insanity ¥© This will be my redemption from last stories multiple fails.

* * *

Hi. I'm Neru Akita. I'm fifteen, a first year in high school, and only have three friends—Rin Kagamina, Len Kargona, and last but not least, Teto Kasane. I wear kind'a sort'a the same clothes as Rin but less sailor-ish.

Ha ha ha ha, no, it's more of that ass-hat Miku Hatsune's clothes in but yellow, not blue/teal/what-ever-the-fuck-she-calls-it. I have lemon yellow lined arm and leg warmers, a grey tank top I suppose you'd call it, also lined in yellow, and a kind of golden blonde hair, always pulled into a long side ponytail. Apparently, Fujima High has never heard of the term "uniform". I'm oh-so-glad that they don't make us wear some uniform that would probably make all the girls look like Miku Hastune—a whore.

Some might say that I have a major texting problem. I'd say that they don't see the real me. I'm pretty much bottom of the food chain here at school. Len and Rin are second and third in the chain of popularity, on top is the whore herself. Miku Hatsune. She's the school slut, to be frank.

Everyone loves her because they honestly have no choice. Last person that didn't worship her ended up getting kicked out from a ¥500k bribe to the principal. So, seeing as she hasn't even noticed me yet, I'm off scot-free until I pull some dumb-ass stunt and get noticed.**  
**

"NERUUUUUU!" I hear being yelled into my ear.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I yell back, snapping out of my thoughts.

"It's lunch break, get up!" Len says, poking me in the side.

"Ugh, fine, I'm comin'," I say, whipping out my signature yellow iPhone. I start to text and head off to our usual lunch spot without taking my eyes from the glowing screen.

_- To: Teto Kasane_

_From: Neru Akita_

_Wait for me damn it :U_

_- To: Neru Akita_

_From: Teto Kasane_

_come n get eettttt :3 (holds up a massive c00k1e)_

I walk up to the roof where we normally eat, easing my phone shut. I sneak on over, not even breathing. I hide behind one of the dozens of A/C units that form a grid across the school roof. Then, when they all start to sit down at the most North-Eastern corner of the rooftop, I jump out and yell at them, Teto in particular,"WHERE'S MY COOKIE, TETO?!"

"Aaaaah!" is all that Teto says, or rather, screams.

I laugh hysterically, struggling to keep on standing. "YOU SHOULD'A SEEN YOUR FACE!"

"Not funny Neru..." Teto says as she wipes a tear from her eye, very clearly startled by my appearance.

"Was to me," I retort.

"Learn to actually CARE sometimes, Neru," Len warns with a glare.

"I do care. Sometimes," I say with a slight smile, still laughing my head off inside.

"Can we just eat?" Rin asks exasperatedly, starting to peel her orange.

"Sure." I sit down and start eating the P.B. and awful J my mother always makes me. I swear, sometimes I wonder if she even cares to think that I'd get tired of this shit. Since we are from America ourselves, and my father came to Japan to try to find work, people often wonder why I eat these things, other then my mother makes them all the friggin' time.

"So, how's your day been, Len?" I ask curiously.

"Good, would have been better," he says slowly.

"Would be better if...?" I inquire, tilting my head slightly to the right.

"Well, if you wouldn't be such a texting manic and hang out with us more, it'd probably be a better day," he tells me, a very, VERY faint blush appearing on his face.

"Aww!" Rin croons, a playful smile dancing on her lips. "Little Len-Len has a crush on Neru!" Rin must have noticed it too.

"Shut up, Rin! I do not..." he says, blushing madly now, while also a banana shoved in his mouth, peel covering his face.

"Ha ha ha, I don't really care who likes me at this point," I say, flipping my wrist dismissively. "I'm trying to stay low so I don't have to be Miku's bitch like the rest of the school."

"Well then, I see. So you don't care that Len's in love you?" Teto says, smirking slightly.

"I never said I loved her, I just said the day would be better if she could be more part of our group and not her phone," Len protests.

"So... You don't love me, but you want to hang out with me," I clarify slowly, attempting to figure Len out. Bad idea, as it turns out.

"Ehm, yeah." He looks like he's disappointed.

"Awkward Teto! Just had to jump in, I'm too hyper to stay still and eat," Teto blurts out randomly, waving her hands in front of her.

"Erm. Okay...?"

"All right. That can be arranged," I reply, hitting the small power button on the top of my phone, and looking into my phone's calendar—iCal. I'll have to start marking dates so I can arrange some days to hang out with Len. Maybe around 7:30 P.M. today after school...? Nah, I have homework, not like I'll do it. Instead, I'm probably gonna go troll some idiots of Twitter.

Tomorrow, then? Sure, why not. But when? Ehm, around 8:00 P.M. would work, I think.

"'kay, I've figured it out! Unless I'm busy, we can hang out tomorrow after school; I've got things to do after school today. And also, we can hand out Friday until around 8:00 P.M., then my mom will probably call my phone to bits and pieces," I explain, adding the dates to the app.

"Are you sure it's not already in bit and pieces...?" Rin asks suspiciously, peering over at my phone.

"Nope. I may be a hardcore texter, but I don't text enough to break my phone," I assure her, holding it up.

Before anyone can reply, the bell rings. I stand up, dust my skirt with my hand, and wave slightly.

"See you guys after school!" I call over my shoulder, running off to class.

And just then I remember. _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!_ I left my binder up on the roof. Damn me and my forgetfulness.

I walk back up to the roof to a very weird sight...

Rin and Nero, my brother, kissing.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but I left my binder." I walk over to where I left it. "And bro, don't get her pregnant, 'kay?" I say, smirking at him. My brother is kind of the school's playboy. Every other week he finds himself another girlfriend. It's getting kind of annoying, actually. Hopefully he'll run out soon.

"Fuck you..." Nero mutters, turning away from Rin for a second.

I gasp. "Incest?! I never thought you had it in you," I say, presenting my overdramatic voice.

I hurry back to class with barely any time left for anything but to sit down and wait for Sensei Meiko. Just then, she comes stumbling in with sake in hand. God only knows what today's lesson will be.

* * *

"C'mon Nero, let's get going!" I yell to Nero, who's a bit sluggish sometimes.

"I'm comin'..." he grumbles.

Then, when I mess with him a little, a slightly evil looking smile forms on my face. Nero seems to have noticed it.

"Uhhh, Neru...? Are you okay?" he asks with a frightened expression. Last time I had this look I trashed our house and blamed it all on him when Dad got home. Nero walks closer and then is right within striking distance. I quickly lunge at him, scoop him up, throw him over my shoulder, and take off full sprint down the sidewalk.

"NEEERUUUUUU!" he yells in terror the whole way.

When we got home I put him down and sit on the porch outside.

"What. The. Hell. Neru. What was that for?!" he screams at me.

"I saved time so I could get some sleep," I say, rather gasp out, as I am lost for air after lugging his ass home, although I did do it out of my own free will.

After I regain my breath, I go into my room after greeting Mom and Dad, and then flat out fall asleep.

_Gooood_ night, Tokyo...

* * *

Let me know what you think of this intro. I spent about 4 days getting the initial writing done, and two or more revising and getting it beta read. Let me know if you guys want me to continue or scrap this story. ¥


	2. Insanity

See if you can guess what Neru's ringtone is :3 HINT: It's not Japanese.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my phone. I glance at the time and sigh, rather frustrated that some idiot would call at 3 o' clock in the morning.

I open the phone. "What?" I snap at the person on the other side of the line.

"Sorry for waking you up Neru, but Mikuo and Rin got together; she just texted me!" Len exclaims excitedly.

"You're kidding," I say in disbelief.

"Nope, she seems pretty ecstatic too," he replies, speaker popping slightly. He must be nodding pretty violently for it to be popping this much.

Just then, my phone rings in my hand.

_From: Rin Kagamina_

_To: Neru Akita_

_Me and Mikuo got together! I'm so happy! :D_

Nero and her must have already broke up, third one this week. I text her back right away.

_To: Rin Kagamina_

_From: Neru Akita_

_yh ik len just told me have you told teto yet?_

"Rin just texted me saying the exact same thing you just said, more or less," I tell Len, who's probably tired of hearing the sound of me poking my phone screen. "You do realize it's 3 o' clock in the morning, Len?" I ask, or snap, rather.

"Oh, sorry. I'll go ahead and let you get back to sleep," he apologizes quickly. The line goes dead. _"On and on, reckless abandon. Something's—"_ my phone rings. I look at the screen and see a new text from Rin.

_From: Rin Kagamina_

_To: Neru Akita_

_Just did, see you at school tomorrow!_

Finally, back to sleep I go...

* * *

I wake up at 7:37.

"Crap," I mutter, holding back from spewing out a string of curses. I take a very quick shower, do my hair into its usual side-tail, as I've began to call it. I grabbed a lemon-yellow sweater, as it is pretty cold outside, neon green striped pants, being the only thing close to me at this time, and a pair of black boots. I look like a fucking Sprite can. Oh well, what ev', I'll deal with it for today.

"Bye mom!" I yell, sprinting out the door.

"Bye?" came her confused response.

I run, full sprint, down the sidewalk towards the school. And I get to school at 7:49 ... PM.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" I scream at the sky, oh-so very frustrated.

"What?" I hear someone say.

I swivel around to see a wide-eyed Ted, staring at me.

"Are you okay?" he asks, a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Yeah... Just woke up, sad as it is, threw on ridiculous clothes, and ran to school to finally figure out I'm twelve hours late," I say, still rather frustrated.

"'kay... Want me to walk you home?" He says, offering me his hand.

"Wait a minute, wait one minute, why are you still here?" I ask, cocking my head to the left slightly. It seems a tad strange that Ted, of all people, would stay 4 hours after school.

"I.. Uh... Erm... W-was... Waiting for you..?" he stutters out.

"Oh bullshit, why're you still here?" I say, suspicion rising.

"Why do you care?" he snaps back.

"Fine, just, leave me alone. I need some time to myself." I sigh, walking towards town.

"See ya tomorrow, Akita," he calls.

I check my pockets for any spare change, fishing out a ¥500 bill. It's enough for a quick bite at the café down the road. I walk towards the café and get there just as they're closing down.

"Dammit. Oh well, better luck tomorrow." I sigh exasperatedly.

Just then someone snatches me, covers my mouth with cloth, and drags me into the alley. Good-bye virginity... I turn around trying to get a glance at the person that grabbed me...

It's Miku.

"Wa de heyal Milu?!" I shriek past the cloth shoved into my mouth.

"Len is MINE! Ya hear?! MINE!" she yells in my face, an angry expression contorting her features. Just then, Ted walks by... _Oh god I hope he notices_ _me..._ I pray to myself.

"What the hell? AKITA!" he shouts, heading down the alley.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Akita; stay away from MY Len, or next time you won't live to have someone save you..." she whispers in my ear before she hops over the wall and disappears into the cool night.

"Neru—I-I mean Akita, are you all right?" Ted inquires, taking the gag out of my mouth.

"Y-Yeah... Thanks for saving me. Looks like I'm not flying low anymore..."

"What do you mean?" he says, rather confused at my statement.

"I used to only hang out with small time people, people Miku didn't care about," I explain with a sigh. "Apparently she has an eye for Len, thinking I love him or somethin'. Seems like I'm gonna be her bitch, like the rest of the school, from now on."

"Miku did this?" Ted clarifies in awe.

"Nothing we can do. She's rich, we're poor. If I say ANYTHING to Sensei Luka at school, we'll be expelled by Miku. Just like poor Lui." Lui was the person that Miku got expelled through a bribe to Sensei Yashima.

"Well, I'll try to help you in any shape or form if you want," Ted offers with a gentle smile.

"Thanks, Ted, but I think I'll be fine," I assure him, now standing up. I hand him the money I had grasped in my hand. I thank him, giving him a peck on the cheek, and walk out the alley.

He just stands there, staring at the money, and holding his cheek in shock.

I get home and try to open the door. I TRIED.

"Are you kidding me..." I knock on the door... No response.

"Hah, wonderful," I say to myself. Might as well walk over to Rin's house, as it's just down the road.

I pull out my phone and quickly text Rin:

_To: Rin Kagamina  
_  
_From: Neru Akita_

_dammit im locked out of my house rin, mind if i come over for the night?_

I press the blue "Send" button and wait for the response. "_On and on... Reckless Aban—" _my phone rings in my hand.

_From: Rin Kagamina_

_To: Neru Akita_

_Uhhh, sure? I'll tell my dad what's going on, see ya in a minute._

I walk down the road towards Rin's house, kicking small rocks and aluminum cans that litter the sidewalk.

"What a fuckin' day, man, what a day," I murmur to myself just as I walk onto Rin's porch and ring the doorbell.

"Coming!" I hear her yell. Just as the door opens she trips and falls on her face.

"Uhhh, you okay there Rin?" I ask, rather worried about my best friend.

She peels her face off the porch and smiles. "Yep!"

"'kay... So, mind if I sleep here for tonight? My parents accidentally locked me out when they went to sleep," I explain to her, still mad that my parents would be so forgetful.

Her house is about twice the size of mine, solid yellow in color, and has red trimmed windows and shutters. I walk inside, and greet Mr. Kagamina with a smile, thankful that I didn't have to go stay with Len or Teto.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night Mr. Kagamina." I thank him, giving him a hug.

"Please, call me Akaito." He says moving a strand of blood red hair out of his face.

"Kay, thanks Akaito." I say with a smile.

"C'mon Neru, let's go!" Rin yells from upstairs.

"Coming!" I yell back as I'm running up the stairs towards Rin's room.

Her room is bright yellow, nearly blinding me as I walk in.

"God damn Rin, how do you live in this room? It's like you got the sun in here!" I laugh.

"You get used to it after a while, it's not that bad actually." she replies with a laugh of her own.

* * *

We get some sleep and get up in the morning, refreshed and ready for anything life throws at us. Except...

"NERU!" I hear being yelled.

"Waaaah?" I groan, stretching out and sitting up.

"Your parents are leaving you, I see them pulling out of the driveway. Looks like they're going to the beach, seeing as they have chairs, a cooler, a couple umbrella's, and swim suits on." Rin says, pointing towards the old white Honda Civic rolling down the road.

"Cover your ears..." I warn.

She covers her ears with a scared expression on her face.

"WHAT. THE. FUCKING. HELL!" I yell at the ceiling. "CAN LIFE GET ANY FUCKING WORSE?!"

"Are you... Ok...?" Rin asks, scared look still adorning her features.

"No. I've had nothing but trouble since yesterday. FIRST, I get locked out of my own house, THEN, My fucking parents go to the beach WITHOUT ME!" I fume.

"Eh, I'm sure they don't mean to be rude." Rin assures me.

"Maybe... But again, how could they be so damn forgetful?" I ask, rage still flowing through my veins.

"I don't know, ask them when they get back." She suggests.

"Rin! Neru! Pancakes!" Akaito yells from the kitchen

"We're comin'!" I yell back.

I sit down next to Rin at their table, it's quite big, looking as if it can seat about ten people. Only right now only seating three. Akaito sets a plate of pancakes infront of me.

"What flavor?" I inquire, cutting off a chunk with my fork.

"Apple. Good, isn't it?" He answers.

"I prefer orange..." Rin says, taking a bite.

"Hah, I'm fine with apple, my mom always makes apple waffles one sundays."? I say with a smile.

Just then, there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Rin yells, hopping out of her chair.

"Oh. My. God." Rin says from the door.

* * *

CLIFF HANGARRRR SORRY GUYS D=! I got bored of writing this chapter for the past 2 months. (give or take) Welp, you know the drill RnR!


	3. The accident

I had a great idea for this chapter. It's gonna be a shockerrrrr c: ¥

* * *

"Neru..." Rin calls from the door.

"S'up?" I ask.

"You might wanna come here..." Rin says slowly. "There's a man looking for you..."

"What...?" I say, getting out of my chair and walking to the door.

"Hello, miss, are you Akita Neru?" a man in a black suit asks; he has long purple hair and a katana slung at his side. I can also just make out the outline of a handgun under his suit.

"Yes, that would be me, and you are...?" I question the man.

"Hiyama Kiyoteru," he responds, putting a hand on his sheath.

I reach out my hand to shake his, but he just stands there, eyeing me as though I'm some sort of terrorist.

"I'm afraid I have terrible news for you," he says, hints of sadness in his voice.

"W-What happened..?" I stutter out; surely it can't be something too bad...

"Your parents got into a car accident while driving down the coastline. The paramedic's don't think your parents will make it, but your brother somehow made it out without a scratch on him," he explains at last, grief now flowing like water falling over Niagara Falls.

"W-What... n-n-n-no... I-It can't be..." And then I burst into tears screaming, "THEY CAN'T BE DEAD. THEY JUST CAN'T BE!"

Akaito walks over with a bewildered expression on his face.

"What the hell happened? Why's Neru crying?" he questions Kiyoteru.

"Her parents were involved in a almost definite fatal crash while heading along the coast for the beach. Her brother got out alive, but her parents are currently in a coma, and not expected to wake up at all," he clarifies to the red headed man in front of him.

"Oh damn, that's... That's tough on a teenage girl," he says solemnly.

"I'm afraid I must leave you three to mourn; I have duties elsewhere," Kiyoteru tells us, and pats me on the back. "I'm sure it will all work out in the end miss," he goes on, shoving a card in my hand with a number on it. "Call me if you need any info on how they crashed or why they did." After those words, he disappears into the morning haze.

The next four and a half hours were spent yelling at the wall and going absolute berserk on a tree outside, punching it until my hands felt like they were going to break into a million pieces of pain and suffering.

"WHY ME?!" I scream at the sky. "WHY?!"

_'Maybe I should just end my suffering...' _I think to myself as I'm lying on Rin's floor. I get up and search for a knife to end it all...

I find one in the kitchen, a razor sharp steak knife.

"Heh, my life's gone to shit, might as well end it..." I mutter to myself.

"NOOOOOO!" I hear Rin yell. She lunges at the knife, tearing her flesh as if it was made of warm butter. "OWGH!" she yelps, grabbing the knife and throwing it out of my reach.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. THINKING!?" she screams at the top of her lungs at me. I stay calm and composed.

"Ending it all... I've had so much shit happen to me in the past two days that I feel like going and dying somewhere so no one will find me. I've got NOBODY. But Nero left. Unless my parents magically rise from the grave like some voodoo bullshit! YOU WOULD DO THE SAME THING RIN! SAME. THING," I emphasize.

"I can help you... You can stay with me. I'm sure Dad won't mind an extra two people at our house," she reassures, trying to console me, but to no avail.

"It's not about where I'm going to stay, Rin, IT'S THAT I JUST FUCKING LOST MY PARENTS! DON'T YOU GET IT?!" I demand at the top of my lungs.

"I get that... But, I lost my mom when I was five. Do you know how hard it's been without her here with me and dad?" she asks, finally calming me down.

"I guess you're right."

"And also... Wouldn't you be leaving poor Nero all by his lonesome to fend for himself in the middle of Tokyo?" she asks with a sigh.

I sigh,"Don't ever let me try to do this again..."

"Got it, now, how about we go get some ice cream? Huh? My treat. Anythin' you want," she promises with a warm smile, slightly grimacing from the gash in her right arm.

"Oh crap, Rin! I'm so, so, so, sorry! Here let me get you some bandages!" I yell, running for the first aid.

I got her wound dressed and properly medicated; after all, my mom made me take a first aid class last summer.

"Now, about that ice creme?" I say with a smile.

"Good to see you smiling." she says with a smile.

* * *

We get to the ice creme shop downtown, I find Len behind the counter.

"Hello and welcome to the— Neru? Rin? What 'r you guys doin' here?" Len says, surprised look on his face.

"More importantly, why are you working here?" Rin says, poking Len in the chest.

"I had to get a job so I can save up to get my first car. My parents say if I have the money, they'll find any car I want," He says with a laugh.

"Well, we're here to cheer Neru up." Rin says with a sigh.

"Oh? What happened, Neru?" Len says, shifting his stare towards me.

"M-my parents got into a car crash... They're not expected to wake up from their coma..." I say, starting to tear up again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Neru. I hope they DO wake up. And what of Nero?" Len says with a mournful expresion.

"He got out with out a scratch on him, thankfully." Rin says with a slight smile.

"Well, where is he?" Len says, looking around the room.

"Shit. I completely forgot." I said running out of the small shop.

I try to think where he would be. _"Ah! He might be at the hospital"_

I run, full sprint, towards the hospital. I get into the building, and run up to the front desk.

"What room is Lily and Leon Akita in?" I gasp out, tired out from my long run from the ice creme shop.

"Room 247, second floor." The lady said, her name tag said 'Rikiata Monikato'.

"Thanks!" I yell as I run for the elevator.

I got to the second floor and I start to look for their room. _'245... 246... Ah! 247!' _I say in my head.

I knock on the door, and a horse voice from inside says, "C-come in..."

I open the door to a greif stricken Nero sitting on the bed next to our dad.

"Nero..." I say as I walk over to him.

"N-neru..?" He gasps.

I see my parents laying in their beds, pail and motionless, as if they were statues set out of flesh and blood. A single tear rolls down my cheek. I walk up to Nero and hug him.

"It'll be alright..." I whisper, in a feble attempt to console him.

"No, It WONT be alright!" He yells, tears flowing like two miniature waterfalls out of his eyes.

Just then Len walks in the room, still in his uniform from work.

"Hey... You alright Nero?" He asks, obviously wrong.

"NO! Can't you see my parents laying motionless next to us?!" He yells at him. Len backs off, leaning against the wall with his head down low.

"Nero, It'll be OK, I promise." I say, a forced smile plastered on my face.

"A-are you sure?" He hic ups, tears still flowing out.

"Promise." I say, holding out my pinky finger.

"I-If you say so..." He says, locking his finger with mine.

Rin walks in the room.

"You guys alright?" she says, worry adorning her features.

"Yeah." Me and Nero said simultaneously.

Len walks back over to us after hearing this.

"Good, now, anyone up for ice creme?" Len said, a smile on his face.

"ME!" All of us say.

"Let's go!" He yells.

* * *

After ice creme we were all sitting on the street corner, waiting for the bus.

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I swivel around to see Len.

"Hey, wanna stay with me for tonight?" He says a look of hope on his face.

"U-uh, s-sure?" I stutter out; why am I stuttering? It's not like I like him or anything...

"Awesome, just get off the bus with me, Kay?" he says, a big goofy smile now spread out on his face.

* * *

I know, I know, It's rather short, AGAIN. A couple people started nagging me about writing longer chapters, but It's gets rather tedious to write a long chapter, especially when you don't have a specific plot set into your head. Anyways, Next chapter will be about Neru's stay at Lens house!


End file.
